


Scouting for Fashion

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kid Blaine Anderson/Kid Kurt Hummel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meeting for the first time at 8 years old when Blaine joins Burt Hummel's Boy Scout troop
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Scouting for Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these boys as children was so fun and adorable! I hope you enjoy!

When Blaine was 6 years old, he decided that he wanted to be a Boy Scout. He wanted to go camping, and swim, and learn how to start and build a fire. His parents waited until he was about 8 because he always had some issues with making friends. He was very quiet and he was worried that large groups of boys would be rude to him until he got a little bit older and bigger. 

The meetings took place at the Catholic school that he was actually attending, Saint Ignatius, in their parish hall. Most of the boys were from the school, but not all of them, including the scout master’s son, and Blaine was looking forward to meeting new kids, and very much hoping to find a friend. 

The day of his first meeting, Blaine stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn’t have a uniform yet, and was wearing a bright blue button down with gray dress pants. The boys were supposed to wear their Scout uniforms, or at least Scout-related clothing that they got from events they went to as a troop. His parents couldn’t stay for the meeting, either, so he was very much alone while a lot of the other moms and dads stayed for the meeting. 

When he walked in, he was approached by his new Scout Master, Burt Hummel, who shook his hand and invited him to take a seat at the table. Blaine was the first boy there, aside from Burt’s son, Kurt, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table. 

“Kurt, make sure Blaine feels at home, I need to go grab some stuff for the meeting from my car, okay?” Burt said while walking out the door. Kurt just nodded at his dad, but said nothing. Blaine awkwardly sat at the table with his hands tucked under his legs, his feet still not reaching the floor quite yet. 

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“My name is Kurt.”

Blaine began to laugh. “You and your dad have almost the same name! Burt and Kurt! That’s funny!” Kurt looked confused at what was so funny.

“Are you new?”

“Yes, this is my first Boy Scout meeting!” Blaine smiled widely and was kicking his feet.

Kurt looked at Blaine, still confused. “You have a lot of energy for somebody so short.”

That made Blaine sad, so he put his head down and didn’t say another word, which made Kurt feel bad. So, he tried again.

“I really like your gray pants, though. Most people would wear black pants with that shirt, but I think the gray looks better, too. Did you pick it out or did your parents?”

Suddenly, Blaine perked back up. Nobody ever notices his clothes, unless they are making fun of them. He’d always taken great pride in his clothing choices ever since he was old enough to know what clothes were. 

“I picked them out! I like choosing my outfits!”

Then Kurt was excited, and smiling just as widely as Blaine. “Me, too! You have to see my clothes when I’m not in my Boy Scout uniforms! I pick the best clothes ever!”

By the time the other boys started showing up, Kurt and Blaine were already sitting next to each other. They had so much in common! Their favorite food was dinosaur chicken nuggets. They both liked colorful socks with their clothes. They had so much in common, even if they were things most little kids liked. They knew they were meant to be friends. 

They sat next to each other during the entire meeting, laughing to each other as if they already had their own inside jokes. Burt taught the kids how to tie a few different types of knots. Kurt was ahead since he lived with Burt, so he worked with Blaine and showed him the ropes (literally). 

Burt smiled watching his son interact with Blaine. He had known for a while now that Kurt was different from the rest of the boys. The main reason Burt became a troop leader was to help Kurt be involved and make friends. And Kurt loved Boy Scouts, but still struggled with finding boys that he related to. It brought Burt so much joy to see his son having such a good time doing something that they both love, and now he has a friend to enjoy it with. 

When the meeting drew to a close, all the boys went outside, either to leave with their parents, or, in Blaine’s case, to wait for his parents to pick him up. Burt went up to Blaine and patted him on the shoulder.

“How’d you like it, kid? Think you wanna come back?”

“Yes, I loved it! I’m so excited to learn more and to spend more time with Kurt!”

Burt laughed and put his hand out to give Blaine a handshake, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige, trying his best to give a firm handshake. 

Blaine’s parents pulled up and he began to run to his car when Kurt went up to him to stop him.

“Blaine, hold on! I have a surprise for you!”

“You have a surprise for me?”

Kurt pulled a small bow-tie out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine.

“Before the meeting today, I was practicing sewing. You can get a badge for it! And I tried to make this bow-tie. I’m not very good yet, but I think your outfit would look good with one!”

Blaine excitedly took the bowtie, and put it on right away.

“Thank you, Kurt! I’ll bring you a present next week, too!”

Blaine gave Kurt a hug, and his parents smiled while watching from the car. They were glad that Blaine had made a friend, and when they noticed all the other parents present, they agreed that they would take part in the meetings as well. They wanted to be a part of anything that made Blaine happy, and from the looks of it, Blaine was very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for continuing to read our fun little stories! I can't believe we've almost reached the end of our 14 days! Tomorrow is New York Klaine, so get ready!


End file.
